I Couldn't Help but Wonder
by lovingpurpleroses
Summary: A young Pokémon trainer reflects on her time being with Lucario. What special connection could they have? Lucario x OC.


**First Fanfic on Pokemon! Pokemon does not belong to me! I hope you enjoy it **

**and don't forget ****to comment! **

**I couldn't help but wonder….**

When I arrived to Sinnoh….I never would have expected such a beautiful place. My home back in Johto, New Bark Town was small and had only a few buildings. We didn't have and ocean near my town but we did have a small lake that connected to Kanto. Coming to Sinnoh made me realize the potential I had to become what I always wanted to be….a Pokémon Master. After winning the Johto and Kanto Leagues…..I decided to go home and stop being a Pokémon trainer. I wanted my life to be normal again…..more me and less Pokémon. Obviously….that didn't last long.

I was staying at Canalave City. I was traveling alone with my Pokémon: Roseila, Corbat, Luxary, Floatzel, and my first Pokémon I got here in Sinnoh Piplup, who as now evolved into an Empoleon. I had just recently received an egg from Riley in Iron Island, for helping him out. He gave me a Lucario egg. After a few weeks they egg cracked opened…..and out came Riolu. We had been traveling for some time together but I was afraid that Riolu would not evolve into a Lucario because their evolution depended on friendship.

I always believed that I was a tough trainer, in which I would yell at my Pokémon because I was frustrated. I would apologies afterwards to them and they would forgive me. Pokémon aren't like people who take days, months or years to forgive you, they simply smile. They always loved me no matter what. Riolu was like having a small child. He played where he wasn't supposed to, made a mess out of things, and cry when he didn't get what he wanted. He was very tough to train! But in the end Riolu only wanted my attention and was happy being out of the Poke Ball then in it. After a few months of training my little Riolu became a Lucario.

Lucario was a different story, he was a grown up Riolu who took charge of things and even helped me train my Pokémon. He was a fearless leader and learned some new tricks with his Aura…..he was able to make different weapons out of it but only for a brief time. He was a great Pokémon…..he was very powerful…and he was in love with me.

It didn't take me long to realize this…..but after a few years being with him….his moods began to change around me just like a human. He didn't sleep next to me like he use to do when he was a Riolu, he didn't walk by my side, he didn't hold my hand, and every time I touch him or smiled at him…..his face flushed a color of red. He was always in front when we walked and every time a male human talked to me….he gave them an angry look. Guys were afraid to talk to me because of Lucario. But I knew he only wanted to protect me, right?

One night I decided to walk alone along the sides of Lake Valor near Pastoria, Veilstone, and Sunyshore cities. They said that the legendary Pokémon Azelf lived here but I didn't come there to see it, I came there for some quiet time. As I walked I kept hearing strange sounds in my head and then those sounds, to voices and then those voices became one. **"**_**…..where are you? Where are you going?"**_ it asked. I panicked and held my head. I was so terrified that I didn't know what to do. I stood there listening to the voice. _**"….Chris…..come back…where are you?"**_"…here…." I replied in my head. I don't know who it was or why I answered it….I had to know who and what it was. I hear footsteps behind me and slowly turned around, "Lucario!?"

He nodded. I took a breath of relief, "Thank Goodness!" The moon shined upon us and Lucario walked closer toward me….but not so close enough to check on me, _**"…why are you here?"**_ The voice came back again and I fell on my knees holding my head, "….please…leave me alone…who…are you?"Lucario looked at me and fell on his knees as well, reaching the same level as me, _**"…it's me…Lucario…"**_ What!? I couldn't believe it! My Lucario opened up his Aura so much that he was able to communicate to me telepathically. "How…when?" I asked out load. _**"…I wanted to communicate with you….I wanted to talk to you…" **_"Why?" He got up and turned his back to me, _**"…I don't know why…..I….don't know…." **_I got up from the ground and for the first time, I ran to him and hugged him as a Lucario, "…..you know why?"_** "….I….."**_ From the way he spoke in my head I heard a crack in his deep voice. He turned around and looked at me right in the eyes, _**"…I…like you a lot Chris….please tell me you like me too."**_

I held his face, "…of course I do, hon. Why wouldn't I?" _**"…your lying….you like me like a friend…..I can tell when you love someone Chris….I see the way you smile to that gym leader in Johto."**_ Gym leader? Oh no, Falkner!? "Lucario…..Falkner was my very first crush when I was a young Pokémon trainer in Johto. I'm not that girl anymore, I'm a woman now. Things change. " He pulled away and turned around again, _**"…my chest hurts….when you smile at him…..my chest hurts when he smiles at you….my chest hurts when you're not around…..my chest hurts when I think about you."**_ "Lucario…" I couldn't help but cry. I looked at the ground and watched my tears mix with the grass and dirt, "….I'm so sorry…..I have caused you so much pain…..so much suffering…..I can never forgive myself….." I could feel light touched on my chin. He held my chin and looked deep within my watery eyes, it was as if he was looking for something deep within me, _**"….don't cry Chris….Don't say such horrible things…just tell me….do you like me like you like that gym leader?"**_ I closed my eyes, it stung as if salt water got into your eye, "….I love you, Lucario!" He smiled and held me close, _**"….please say it again…" **_"…Lucario….I love you…" We spent that entire night alone together enjoying each other's company.

I couldn't help but wonder….if I had loved Lucario this whole time.


End file.
